Deceived
by RdTale
Summary: Aragorn journeys to Rivendell to ask for the elve's aid. He meets a young elf named Legolas and a Princess named Arwen. Who will he chose? And what will Arwen do to gain him? FINALLY UDATED!!! CHAPTER 8 IS UP A/L SLASH R&R please
1. First impressions

Title - Deceived   
Author - RdTale  
Disclaimer - I don't own the Characters of Lord of the Rings. If I did I wouldn't waste my time writing fanfiction. Who   
would?  
  
My computer erased this so I had to repost it. Sorry for the inconvenience.  
A few things before I begin the story. First of all in this fic Legalos is not the prince of Mirkwood. (sorry people,but it  
has to be this way) He was raised in Rivendell and is not royalty. Also Arwen is very cruel in this fic. If you are an   
Arwen fan do not read this.   
Thanx  
  
  
Aragorn rode hard, hoping that he would reach Rivendell in time. Rain poured from the grey sky soaking him  
to the bone.   
  
He was being pursued by orcs. The Ranger was not sure how many there were, but he knew that if they caught  
him, death would follow quickly.   
  
Suddenly an arrow whistled past his head, grazing his ear as it flew past. His horse reared in surprise and Aragorn   
was nearly thrown.  
  
"Who's there!" he shouted searching the dark forest for any sign of life. "Show yourself."   
  
When there was no answer Aragorn unsheathed his sword and started moving in the direction the arrow had come   
from.   
  
Without warning Aragorn found himself on the ground, pinned by someone on top of him. A short knife was held   
against his throat. A voice floated from the figure above him.  
  
"You are trespassing human" The person on top of him made as if to knock him unconscious and Aragorn frantically   
shouted out.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
The figure hesitated before stopping the movement. Aragorn continued with a warning . "I meant no harm. I am   
Aragorn son of Arathorn. Orcs are following me and they will soon arrive. I am trying to reach Rivendell."   
  
The weight disappeared and the person helped him up. Aragorn turned and saw another figure approach from within  
the forest.  
  
At that moment the clouds thinned and a ray of moonlight shone through revealing two elves both dressed in a   
similar fashion.  
  
The one who had jumped him held a slender white knife while the other one was armed with a bow and arrow. The   
first stepped forward.  
  
"We apologize son of Arathorn. We did not know who you were." At that moment both elves looked in alarm.  
  
"Orcs!" said the one with the bow, loathing clear in his words. The other nodded before addressing Arathorn.  
  
"They are near. Follow us."  
  
With that the elf headed deeper into the woods.  
  
"Wait!" Aragorn called. "What's your name?"  
  
The elf looked back at him, he slipped his knife back into it's sheath and answered him.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
AUTHOR's NOTE:Sorry that this chapter was so short. I have a tendency to do that. The next chapter will be longer. In  
case it was confusing, the guy with the knife was Legalos and the one with the bow was another character that I have  
not named. The reason  
I had Legolas carry the knife was because if it had been him shooting at Aragorn, the poor guy would be dead. Am  
I right. Of course.   
REVIEW please. 


	2. Rivendell . . . City of Elves

Title -  
Author -   
Disclaimer - I don't own the Characters of Lord of the Rings. If I did I wouldn't waste my time writing fanfiction.  
Who would?  
  
In this story Aragorn was not raised by the elves. Don't like it? Too bad! It's my story! Mine!  
All mine! MUUAAHHAAAHHAAHHAA!!!!! By the way I wanna thank Katsuai for bringing it to my attention that it's   
"Rivendell".   
I knew it didn't sound right!   
  
Sorry bout that. If I get anything wrong it's because I'm not very well aquainted with the books.... okay I thought  
that most of the books were boring, but the movie rocked!  
  
  
  
Arwen walked through the gardens which belonged to her father. The wind was blowing, brining the smell of the   
forest to her. The deep earth. The majestic trees.   
  
"Lady Arwen! Lady Arwen." Her reverie was interrupted by the voice of one of her maidservants. Sighing Arwen   
turned to face the approaching person.  
  
"Lady Arwen!" The girl repeated. Stopping in front of her and curtsied. "There are two scouts in the forest, near   
the north waterfall. They've brought a strange man with them."   
  
Arwen's eyes narrowed as she answered.  
  
"Alert my father." She ordered. "And send the guards to intercept them."  
  
"Yes Lady." The maidservant replied, before hurrying away.  
  
Arwen was intrigued. Very few humans made it this close to Rivendell. The city was well protected and if any of the   
scouts encountered one, they were ordered to kill them. Contemplating the strange occurrence she headed towards  
her father's throne room.  
  
  
  
Aragorn followed the two elves through the dense foliage. It was a challenge to keep up with the two, for they   
seemed to move through the trees with grace and great ease. Seeming almost to disappear behind the leaves.  
  
Without warning, the Elf named Legolas, came to a halt. Seconds later a masculine voice floated in through the   
clearing.  
  
'Why have you apprehended this human?  
  
'Legolas answered back in Elvish. 'He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. We were told to bring him here if we came upon   
him.'   
  
The speaker came into view surrounded by ten archers who had their bows aimed in their direction.Now the he spoke   
directly to Aragorn.  
  
"We will take you to see the King, "  
  
  
  
Arwen was watching all the proceedings with great interest. At the moment she was hidden on a balcony that  
overlooked the King's throne. Her sharp elven ears could hear every word spoken. At the moment the Man, who   
claimed his name was Aragorn, was speaking.  
  
"My people have sent myslelf and another to you. I was separated from my companion in this storm, however, and   
fear that he may be lost. We were sent to enlist your aid. The orcs have been steadily increasing in number   
throughout the land. Some have even been spotted near your own forests."  
  
"I had heard you were coming, Aragorn." King Elrond spoke to him with easy familiarity.   
  
"But I had not anticipated theurgency of your visit. Indeed my own scouts have spotted the orcs which have made it  
near our forests. I will lend youwhat resources we can afford to aid you. Take Legolas with you, find your   
companions and return here."  
  
"Thank you, your majesty."  
  
Without waiting to here more, Arwen left the balcony and headed towards her room. She had heard the name of   
Aragorn before.  
  
Aragorn son of Isiulder. He would one day be king of his people.  
  
Perhaps she could use this turn of events to her advantage.  
  
  
  
Legolas had been ordered to accompany Aragorn. They would go to the place where they had been separated, a   
few miles away. Together they headed towards the stables to collect their steeds.  
  
Aragorn's horse had been retrieved fro the forest and was waiting impatiently for him in a stall. The tall Ranger went   
to greet the creature, patting it's head tenderly.  
  
This particular human intrigued him.  
  
Legolas had not met many humans in his life, but they had all struck him as very crude and cold. He knew their  
greed for power was their greatest weakness and it could be seen in all their actions.Aragorn, however, seemed to   
be different. The way he handled his mount with such care and kindness; and unlikeothers, he treated the elven   
people with respect.  
  
He seemed to have a good heart.  
  
Legolas started when he realized that he had been staring. He blushed in embarrassment, glad thatAragorn was too  
intent on his own steed to notice.   
  
Regaining his composure, he chose his own horse, silver in color, and lead it outside.  
  
  
  
They had been riding for a few hours. Aragorn could not help but glance at his companion as they rode through   
theforest.  
  
The sun was high in the sky, its rays making the elf's hair shine like spun gold.  
  
Aragorn had been to Rivendell a few times before, but all the elves he had seen had dark hair and deep black eyes.   
  
This particular one, however, was very fair and had blue eyes that sparkled with something akin to mischief, his   
pointed ears the only evidence of his relation to the elfs of Rivendell.  
  
"You do not resemble the other Elves." Aragorn found himself speakingg. "Why is that?"  
  
Legolas turned his head at the question appraising him for a moment.  
  
"My parents were not of Rivendell, but from Mirkwood. My mother was of the western elves which lived nearthe sea.   
They say I resemble her."  
  
"Why do you live in Rivendell?"   
  
"My parents died when I was very young, they left me in Rivendell and I was raised by one of the palace servants."  
  
The curt answer quieted Aragorn and the journey continued in silence.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Thanxs for reading. I hoped you enjoyed. Please review  
I was so happy when I received the last ones. It inspired me to write faster. 'hint' 'hint' ; ) 


	3. Lost Comrade

Author - RedT  
Disclaimer- I am sorry to announce that I do not own these characters.  
  
Thanks for the reviews peoples.   
By the way, this is an AU. Many of the things in my fic do not actually happen in the books.   
Thanx  
Now on with the fic! Yaay!  
  
  
  
The forest was shaded, the sun hiding behind a black cloud. The little light that penetrated the thick canopy seemed  
to accentuate the shadow instead of making them vanish. The leaves had just started to fall, creating a golden  
canopy on the forest floor.  
  
Legolas was completely entranced by his surroundings. Since childhood, he had held a fascination with the trees and   
animals which inhabited the woods.  
  
Now he concentrated on the beauty surrounding them, using it to distract his mind from the man riding beside him.   
An attempt that proved fruitless, for his traitorous mind kept returning to their earlier conversation.  
  
Legolas had not realized that he was still bothered by his upbringing. It was not that he wasn't greatful for Niethel's   
kindness, but her place in society had severely limited his life. He would never forget the day he had learned that   
servents were below everyone  
elsee.  
  
* * * * * * * flashback * * * * * * *  
Legolas was excited. It was his first day of school and he had been anticipating this for months. Smoothing down the  
new tunic that Nie had made for him, he entered the schoolyard. Noticing two of his friends in the middle of the yard  
  
Legolas headed towards them, a bright smile on his face  
  
"Hi." He said tentatively, aware of the other strange boys surrounding them.  
  
"'Well, well. It seems the 'lower' class has decided to join us today."  
  
Legolas's smile faltered at the cruel words from one of his previous playmates. He glanced at the younger of the two  
brothers, his face pleading with the other boy. The young elf merely shook his head and looked away.  
  
"Look at his clothes! " another of the boys taunted. "Rags is more like it!"  
  
Legolas felt his eyes tear up as laughs surrounded him.  
  
* * * * * * * end flashback * * * * * * *  
  
  
At that moment Legolas heard a sound coming from the nearby foliage. Motioning for Aragorn to stop, he  
dismounted his horse, landing lightly on the ground.  
  
Unsheathing one of his knives, the elf silently crept towards the source of the sound. With a yell, a figure hurtled itself  
at him.  
  
Dodging the fist coming his way, Legolas twisted himself to land on top of the figure. He placed his knife at the man's  
throat  
and found a steel blade pressed harshly against his ribs.   
  
The man under him was dark and rugged. His eyes staring icily at him  
  
Their stalemate was interrupted when Aragorn emerged into the clearing. When the Ranger beheld the scene, his  
eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Legolas! Boromir! Don't! " When neither made to move their weapons away, Aragorn approached them. He  
addressed the man first.   
  
"Boromir, this is an elf from Rivendell. King Elrond has sent him with me to retrieve you." Hearing these words, the  
man called Boromir glared at the elf before removing his sword from Legolas's ribs.  
  
Legolas also retrieved his knife, sitting back on his heels and observing the man that was Aragorn's companion.  
  
Ignoring the elf, Boromir made his way to the other man and they began to talk in hushed whispers. Legolas's keen  
  
ears picked up every word of the conversation.  
  
"I do not trust him, Aragorn. " Boromir stated gruffly, shooting a glare in Legolas's direction. Aragorn sighed at the  
stubborn look on his friend's face.   
  
"Don't speak that way." he reprimanded. "Legolas is trustworthy, he lead me to Rivendell. And he is one of the elves   
in this land.We came to ask for their aid."  
  
"That's why I don't trust him." Boromir whsipered. "Elves are unnatural creatures.  
  
Legolas's dislike for the human increased at his arrogant words. Aragorn's words in his defense ,however, set his  
heart aglow.  
  
He was puzzled at the warm feeling which had settled in his stomach. Why should he be so glad to have this human's  
approval.  
  
  
  
They headed back to their horses, where the three encountered another problem. Boromir's horse had fled during   
the storm, leaving only the two steeds from Rivendell. Remembering Boromir's distaste for the elf, Aragorn offered   
to ride double with Legolas.  
  
Now they rode back towards Rivendell. Aragorn sat with the slender elf before him, one of his arms slung around the  
slim waist.  
  
Legolas's close proximity was extremely distracting. The Ranger could feel the warmth coming from his companion  
and the scent of pine laced the air near him.  
  
As the horses sped onward, the wind blew Legolas's hair in his direction. The golden locks lightly brushed his cheek,   
feeling like silk on his rough skin.  
  
Unable to stand it any longer he reached forward and grabbed the long tresses. Aragorn leaned over and deposited  
them over the startled elf's shoulder. Ignoring the questioning look from his companions, he settled back to enjoy  
the rest of the ride.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Whew! Another chapter done. Sorry if you think this story is going too slow, but I didn't want them to just meet and   
suddenly end up together. Just like that. As always Please Review.  
  
Till next time. 


	4. Bathed in flames

Title- Deceived  
Author- RdTale  
  
I know It's been a while since I've written  
Sorry, but the computer erased my whole story for some reason. I also had to change my Author's name again,  
because it wouldn't let me sign on. Anyways Here's the next installment. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
They rode through the forests until darkness fell. Knowing that they could not reach Rivendell in the obscurity of night,  
Aragorn  
called them to a halt.   
  
Legolas slid of the horse landing lightly on the ground. For some reason Aragorn found himself missing the  
feeling of the elf in his arms.  
  
Aragorn shook the strange thoughts out of his mind and helped Legolas and Boromir unpack their thin sleeping   
cots.   
  
"I'll go get some water." Boromir grunted, before heading off into the woods.  
  
Aragorn watched as Legolas lit a fire using the  
dead wood that littered the forest ground. The flames danced and the shimmering light illuminated the elf's features.   
  
A slender figure, clothed in the green of the surrounding woods. A fair face with sparking blue eyes and finely arched   
eyebrows were surrounded by long silky hair that seemed to shift like flames of gold in the firelight.  
  
A strange feeling enveloped Aragorn.  
  
  
  
  
Legolas jumped of the horse and helped unpack the supplies. After Boromir offered to go find water, Legolas  
decided to start the fire.  
  
He retrieved the flint from his pack and gathered the deadfall into a pile. Then he struck the flint repeatedly until a   
spark was formed and soon he had a fire going. He kneeled in front of his makeshift fire and felt the warmth  
emanating from it.  
  
Suddenly Legolas felt a pait of eyes upon him.  
  
He looked around and found Aragorn staring in his direction. The fire cast the man in   
flickering shadow. Dark eyes peered at him from beneath a fall of dark tousled hair, sending shivers down his back.  
  
Legolas averted his eyes, instead staring back down at the fire. He tensed as he heard footsteps behind him, getting closer.   
  
A voice sounded behind him.  
  
"We are near Rivendell." Aragorn spoke softly.  
  
Legolas merely nodded, unable to utter any words.   
  
"A few hours at most." The man continued. Hearing a strange tone in Aragorn's voice, Legolas turned to face him.  
He was startled by what he saw in those unfathomable eyes.   
  
A deep longing.   
  
But for what? Unknowingly, he moved closer to the Ranger. Legolas felt a lightheaded feeling overcome him,   
something that he had never felt before.   
  
They were almost touching now. Aragorn stood slightly taller than him and Legolas had to look up in order to meet   
that steady gaze. Withought warning Aragorn leaned forward kissed him.   
  
Legolas stiffened in surprise, his mind protesting the sudden action. Slowly he relazed, his body melting against  
Aragorn. Warmth and pleasure swept through him. One hand ran through his hair, while the other crept around his  
waist.  
  
A noise sounded from the distance and Legolas reluctanty pushed the man away from him. Before Aragorn could  
say anything he whispered to him.   
  
"Boromir is returning."   
  
Aragorn nodded and released him.   
  
A little while later Boromir strode into view.  
  
  
  
They reached Rivedell the next day after only a few hours of riding. Legolas had not spoken to him the whole time   
and Aragorn feared that the beautiful elf regreted what had passed between them last night.   
  
He himself felt nothing but joy. He still remembered every single detail. Their bodies melting together as they kissed  
in the firelight and running his fingeres through silken hair. Soft lips against his own.  
  
He could still taste the elf.   
  
Like the sweetest of berries.  
  
His thoughts were inturupted as one of the gaurds announced that they were being summoned straight into Elrond's  
throne room. Aragorn entered the room and saw the king seated on his throne, his crown of office resting on his  
brow. Every inch of him was the image of nobility.   
  
Then he noticed the person seated at King Elrond's right. The most beautiful lady he had ever beheld. A pale,   
smooth complection and surrounded by raven hair. The dress she wore accentuated her perfect figure.   
  
It was at that moment that the King spoke.   
  
"I see you have returned, Aragorn. This must be you companion."  
  
Boromir barely inclined his head in recognition. Not noticing, the king continued.   
  
"I would like you to meet my daughter, Arwen."  
  
The beauty beside him smiled.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Yeah! another chapter finished. This one was pretty long. Reviews are ok if you wanna send them. . . . . . . .Ok I admit  
it. . . I REALLY want reviews!! 


	5. The Lady Arwen

Title- Deceived  
Author- RdTale  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them. Do not sue.  
  
Since it took me so long to get this part out, I wrote two chapters instead of one.  
  
Here's the next chapter. Tell me how you like it please.  
  
  
  
The gardens of Rivendell were well known for their incredible beauty. Flowers bloomed brightly, regardless of the season  
and magnificent tress shaded every pathway. At this moment, two figures could be seen walking through the one of the  
royal gardens, enjoying the scenery.  
  
Lady Arwen, daughter of King Elrond, and Aragorn, heir of Isiulder, watched the almost ethereal beauty which  
surrounded.   
Arwen had approached him after King Elrond had dismissed them, offering to show them around the palace. Boromir had  
declined and had gone to his room. Not wanting to insult the princess, Aragorn had accepted.  
  
"How long do you plan to remain here?" Arwen's soft feminine voice asked.   
  
"I am not quite sure, Lady Arwen." Aragorn answered. "Until we are summoned to return back home."  
  
They continued on in a somewhat comfortable silence.   
  
Arwen seemed entranced by the living things around them, but Aragorn's was preoccupied. As soon as he had seen Arwen,  
he had been struck by her. Even now he could not help glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.   
  
And yet, there was something in him that resisted her charms.   
  
Flashes of pale satin skin . . .  
  
Long golden hair . . .  
  
and soulfull blue eyes . . .   
  
His mind kept wandering back to that moment in the forest, when he had shared that one kiss with Legolas.  
  
Aragorn felt he had betrayed the young elf.  
  
  
  
  
Arwen watched the handsome Ranger as they walked on the path. She was sure that she had gotten his attention.   
Oh yes. She had noticed his sideway glances when he thought she was not looking, but for some reason he held back.  
  
Over her many years she had won over many men and elves alike. They all flocked to her, some captivated by her  
beauty and some by her father's power. Arwen did not mind that others sought to gain her father's favor through her.  
After all she always got something out of it. That's how it worked. They both used each other and gained mutual benefits.  
  
This was her most important venture, though. She new that the man which walked beside her would one day be High  
King. He would hold incredible power and many people would bow to his command. It would be important to catch  
him right now, before he gained all that power.  
  
A power which would ,of course, be passed on to herself.  
  
Arwen could not believe that the ranger had not fallen for her because she was lacking. No, there must be some other  
reason.  
  
Was he already betrothed? An arranged marriage by one's own parents was not at all unusual in these times.   
  
Arwen walked over to one of the fountains that adorned the path. It featured a plant that only grew in Elvin territories.   
Delicate lines wrapped around a single long stem which ended in a small blossom.  
  
She dipped her fingers in the cool water and smiled back at Aragorn.  
  
"My father had these installed years after he finished the garden itself." She said sweetly. "Of course I insisted that he use  
a far more practical design than what he had chosen. Does your father insist on such things? " Arwen continued, "Or is  
it only mine?"  
  
"My parents are both living farther east, my Lady," Aragorn answered, "I rarely speak with them."   
  
Arwen nodded and they continued down through the garden.  
  
So it was not an arranged marriage and only priests were celibate. There must be someone else, then.  
  
Someone who would have to be taken care of.  
  
  
  
The banquet hall was marvelously decorated. Candles illuminated the room, tall and majestic on their intricate silver holders.  
The long white tables were laden with food and drink and tantalizing smells drifted from under the coverings.  
  
Arwen wove her way through the guests, her sharp eyes searching the room. She spotted Aragorn above the crowd and  
headed in his direction.  
  
The tall man was conversing with an elven scout. Arwen noticed that, unlike her father's people, this elf was very fair in appearance.  
She narrowed her eyes as she saw the way that Aragorn looked at his companion. Arwen was gifted in the ability to read people and she  
saw that their acquaintance was more than one of friendship.  
  
So this was the person who had caught Aragorn's attention.  
  
Arwen searched her memory for this particular scout's name. After a few seconds contemplation, she remembered.  
  
Legolas Greenleaf.  
  
"Good evening, Aragorn."   
  
Both males looked up at the sound of her voice.  
  
"I hope your enjoying yourself tonight." Arwen smiled at Aragorn and then turned her gaze towards Legolas.  
  
"Why Legolas!" she said sweetly. "Whatever are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out on duty tonight?"  
  
Before the elf could reply he was interrupted King Thandruil's arrival(who immediately began to speak with Aragorn).  
Arwen noticed that Legolas had headed in the direction of the gardens.  
  
She followed.  
  
  
  
Legolas walked through the gardens, moonlight illuminating his way. He had been invited to the banquet by King Thranduil   
at Aragorn's request. The celebration was being held in honor of the merging between two great races.  
  
After much debate over whether or not to attend, he decided to go.   
  
He had felt out of place among he nobles of the city, who all wore elegant clothing and were decked in many jewels. Legolas  
had remained in a corner of the room, preferring to watch instead of participating in the jovial talk.  
  
Aragorn had spotted him and had come over to speak. Before anything could be said, however, they had been interrupted  
by King Elrond's daughter.  
  
She had been very polite, but when Aragorn had turned aside she had speared Legolas with a cold, icy look.  
  
She had then proceeded to inquire why he was in attendance.   
  
"Whatever are *you* doing here?" she had sweetly asked. Her emphasis stating quite clearly, what an elf of his stature was doing at  
such an event.  
  
Before he could respond, King Elrond had appeared.  
  
Greatful for the interruption, Legolas had slipped away.  
  
Now he was on his way through the gardens, a shortcut to his sleeping quarters, berating himself for even attending the  
banquet.  
  
Legolas froze when he heard footsteps following him. He whirled around and came face to face with Arwen.  
  
"Why hello, Legolas." she said, "I just came to give you a piece of advis. It will never work out between you and Aragorn."  
  
"What-"  
  
"Oh, don't try to deny it." she interrupted, "I saw how you looked at him. It's for your own good, you know. He's of a royal  
line and only another like him could ever be good enough. Not one of you status. " here she smiled at him,   
"He would only leave you in the end."  
  
With those words, the princess of Rivendell left.  
  
Legolas continued on, thinking of what she had said.   
  
Was Arwen right? After all he was only a scout and not even of the Rivendell line. He was the adopted son of one of the poorest  
women in the city.  
Maybe . . . No! Legolas shook his head to clear his thoughts.   
  
Arwen could not be trusted. She had her own reasons for coming hear tonight and they were not to help him.  
  
He new that he felt very strongly for Aragorn and that the man might feel the same way. Should he risk it?  
  
Making up his mind, Legolas turned back to look for Aragorn.  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED . . .  
  
  
Another chapter is now completed. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I encourage you to continue sending them.  
It gives me the will to write faster. 


	6. Rivalry

Title - Deceived  
Author - Rdtale  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I making any money of any of these characters.  
  
Here's the next chapter.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Boromir retreated to his rooms as quickly as possible. He did not trust these elven people. The only reason he had even considered  
coming was that it had been a personal favor to Aragorn.  
  
Boromir and Aragorn had known each other since when they were children. They had been playmates as youngsters and   
comrades in battle. He had saved Aragorns life many times and his friend had returned the favor.  
  
They disagreed on one thing, however. On the matter of other. . . lifeforms. Boromir believed that Men were the strongest of  
all creatures. And as such they should dominate over all others.   
  
He did not mind Hobbits too much, because they very feeble and giving, and dwarves mostly stayed to themselves.  
  
Elves, however, were a different matter.   
  
They were so arrogant. Every elf he had met had seemed to look down on him; acting as if *he* was less than them.   
And they seemed to think that they were perfect and superior.  
  
A sound on the balcony suddenly interrupted his musings.  
  
Boromir unsheathed his sword and approached the balcony. Suddenly a figure jumped down from off the roof.   
Boromir cursed, attacked. . .and found himself sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Do not worry. I am not here to harm you." A low voice issued from beneath a cloak of blackest night.  
  
"What do you want." Boromir growled at the figure.  
  
"I only wish to relay some information which you will find useful. There is a particular elf by the name of Greenleaf. He holds a  
dislike for the human race. He means to sabotage you and your companion."  
  
"Why should I believe you?"   
  
"You do not. I am only informing you of the facts." With these words the cloaked figure held up a delicate crystal necklace.  
"You will come with me."  
  
Boromir followed the cloaked figure into the night.  
  
  
  
  
****one hour later****  
  
  
  
  
Aragorn was walking through the gardens in search of Legolas. There seemed to be a neverendless maze of paths, however,  
and he quickly found himself lost.   
  
Aragorn had tried to comfront him at the banquet, but had been interrupted. He had seen the elf head in this direction. So he had  
excused himself and followed.  
  
Or rather, tried to.   
  
Everything looked different in the dark. A noise broke through his thoughts and he looked up to see Lady Arwen.  
She was headed in the opposite direction as he was. Aragorn called out to her and was relieved when whe headed  
in his direction.  
  
"Aragorn! What are you doing wandering through the gardens at this time of night."  
  
"I was looking for someone and . . got lost."   
  
Arwen smiled and offered to show hime the way back to the palace.  
  
They walked in silence, the moon illuminating their way.  
  
"Who were you looking for? " Arwen asked.  
  
"Legolas, the elf that I was talking to earlier." Aragorn replied. "Have you seen him?"  
  
"Oh yes, I met him on one of the paths. He said that he was leaving for Lothlorien tonight. He has been reasigned."  
  
"What. . . he left?" Aragorn felt an incredible sadness well up deep inside him at these words.  
  
Arwen moved closer to him, nodding.   
  
"Yes." she whispered. "He said he would not return."  
  
Before Aragorn could do anything, she moved forward and kissed him.   
  
She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. Numb with shock, Aragorn did not resist.  
  
For one moment Aragorn found himself drawn to her as they kissed under the moonlight.  
  
Then suddenly he came to his senses. Realizing what he was doing, Aragorn wrenched himself away.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't." With those words he left, not looking back.  
  
  
  
Legolas stopped when he heard voices off in the distance. He headed in their direction, wondering who else would  
be outside at such an hour. Legolas got close enough to recognize Aragorn's voice. Bracing himself, Legolas  
stepped forward.   
  
He froze as he saw the other figure.  
  
Arwen.   
  
They were walking together, talking. He strained his hearing, attempting to understand their soft words.   
  
"Lothlorien . . ."  
  
"would . . .return."   
  
Suddenly a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around him. Legolas gasped in surprise and attempted to cry out for  
help.  
  
His voice was cut off, however, when a cloth was held tightly over his nose and mouth. Legolas struggled against the iron grip, but it  
only tightened.  
  
A knife was placed against his throat, the metal cool and unyielding. A harsh voice whispered in his ear.  
  
"Stop struggling or I'll slit your throat."   
  
Legolas only struggled harder, trying to kick his attacker. Then he saw the sight in front of him.  
  
There, in the clearing, Aragorn and Arwen kissed.   
  
"Well." His assailant murmered, "She got him."   
  
Legolas's eyes widened and filled with tears. Aragorn had . .chosen her.  
  
He stopped trying to escape and just went limp in his attacker's arms.  
  
His vision begain to fade as he was prevented oxygen; his lungs burned and he felt a dizziness overcome him.  
  
With one last muffled whimper, Legoas dropped into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED . . .  
  
Another chapter is now completed. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I encourage you to continue sending them.  
  
It gives me the will to write faster. 


	7. Captive

Title - Deceived  
Author - Rdtale  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I making any money of any of these characters.  
  
Wow! I got a lot of reviews from my last chapters. Please continue sending them. It helps me improve my story.  
Oh, and just in case you were wondering. Boromir does not have any interest in Aragron, other than being very  
close friends.   
Thoughts will be between ' these '.  
Regular speaking will be " these ".  
  
Thank you  
  
  
  
Darkness . . . shadow. . . pain . . . "Where am I ?" Darkness surrounds . . . shadow . . . pain . . . "Help me" Shadow   
envelops . . . pain . . . "Please." Pain controls . . .  
  
A sound . . .  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
A presense . . .  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
And out of the darkness a voice.  
  
'It's time to wake up now.'  
  
Legolas awoke.  
  
  
He found himself in a strange room. The walls were made of stone, now old with age, and the floor was only dirt packed  
tightly together. A single, large crack in the granite allowed a beam of light to penetrate the darkness. It illuminated the  
room faintly, revealing a solitary door as the only exit.  
  
Legolas attempted to move forward but found himself restrained by a heavy chain, bolted firmly to the wall. It was   
wrapped tightly around his feet, stopping any movement. His hands were also held down; shackled to the wall on either  
side of his head.  
  
Legolas tried to remember what had happened, fighting against a pounding headache which was beginning to worsen.  
He had been trying to find . . . someone . . . Aragorn! Yes. He had been searching for the Ranger when he had been  
attacked.   
  
And then he had seen them.  
  
Aragorn and the Lady Arwen, under the moonlight . . . together. Aragorn had chosen the princess, had turned on Legolas.  
  
'But I did not have any claim on him.' Legolas chided himself. ' And he deserved someone better.'  
  
This was was not the time to think of such things.  
  
Pushing his thoughts away from Aragorn, Legolas focused on the task at hand. He tested the strength of the metal  
manacles, finding them unbreakable. A noise caught his attention.  
  
The door swung open.  
  
"Well I see you are finally awake." The voice was masculine and faintly familiar.  
  
"What do you want with me?"   
  
"To stop you." the figure replied.  
  
"Stop me from doing what?" Legolas struggled to place the voice. He had heard it somewhere before.  
  
"You were potting against us. You were going to hurt him!" The voice had taken a slightly hysterical tone. "I tried  
to warn him, but he wouldn't listen." Calmer now. "Aragorn, is too trusting."  
  
The figure moved close, standing under the beam of light. The form was now illuminated and Legolas recognized  
the person.  
  
Boromir.  
  
"I had to stop you." the man continued. "I knew you could not be trusted."  
  
Boromir moved closer to Legolas, glaring at the bound elf. Without warning, he lashed out. His fist smashed into   
Legolas's ribs, sending a flare of pain down his side. Before Boromir could do anything else, another voice interrupted.  
  
"That's enough, Boromir. "  
  
Boromir ignored the figure and turned back on his prisoner. He began to use both fists to beat the helpless elf.  
  
Legolas attempted to lean away from the enraged man, but the chains prevented him from moving. Waves of agony   
washed over him and he felt one of his ribs snap.  
  
Then, it was over.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes and saw that Boromir now lay on the floor, unconcsiene. The cloaked person stood behind  
the prone body.   
  
"He was not needed anymore." The figure reached up and removed the hood.  
  
"Hello Legolas."  
  
The beauty smiled.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED . . . .  
  
  
Yeah, Yeah. I know it's reallly short, but I had a lot of things to do. The next chapter will be better and I won't take  
forever posting it.  
  
Review, if you please. 


	8. Alone in the Dark

Title - Deceived  
Author - Rdtale  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I making any money off any of these characters.  
  
I'm back! Thanks so much for the reviews! Yeah, yeah. I know that I took forever to get this part out.  
  
First my computer goes bye bye and then my account wouldn't let me in, followed by me losing the floppy that I save this on.  
  
Anyways, something good came out of this. I had  
a chance to work on another fic. I only have the outline, but it looks like its gonna be a good one.  
  
Now on with the show !!!  
  
(************) - Means Flashback  
  
  
Legolas watched as Arwen strode closer. He had awoken and found himself held in a dark, stone   
room and had discovered that his attacker was Aragorn's companion.  
  
Controlled by his anger, the human had attacked him and ignored Arwen's order to stop.  
  
Boromir now lay on the cold floor, unconscious or dead.  
  
"I warned you, Legolas." Arwen's eyes were cold, unmerciful. "Aragorn is mine. You did not heed my words and so  
now I have to make you listen."  
  
The elven maiden now stood right in front of Legolas. She leaned forward, until her face was inches from his.   
  
"You will not get in my way again." she whispered softly, her eyes flashing with evil intent.  
  
A Wave of dizziness assaulted Legolas's senses. His vision wavered and he felt a powerful force overtake him. It was a   
dark energy that assaulted him, blinding him to all but the incredible pain.  
  
It slowly wrapped itself around his essence, smothering the brilliant light of his elven soul.  
  
Unwilling to let himself be overcome, Legolas fought back. He gathered all his strength and attempted to push the  
cloying darkness back.  
  
He could not let it win, because then he would truly be lost.  
  
  
  
  
  
The princess of Rivendell coldly observed as the blond elf struggled to escape her clutches. He was very  
strong, even for an elf, but he would eventually falter . . . and in that moment of weakness, she would strike.  
  
The magic she used against him was very old and very powerful.   
  
Arwen was known to her people as the Evenstar. Beautiful, elegent, and - unkown to them - deadly. She had spent her  
childhood in complete ignorance, protected by her father and by her brothers; kept from the ways of the world.   
  
But in their attempt to protect her, they had left her vulnerable.   
  
Then she had been shown the truth. Her mind had been opened and her eyes the vast possibilities. And with that truth  
came power. Arwen lovingly fingered the delicate necklace, which hung around her pale neck.  
  
The Evenstar. Her Evenstar.  
  
With a start, Arwen realized that the attack on her seemingly helpless victim had not been successful. Although the elf  
before her lay limp against the handcuffs, body limp and unresponsive, his mind had not been penetrated.  
  
His strength surpassed her original calculations. Not many had been able to resist her will. The pitiful specimen that now   
lay on the floor was proof of that. The man called Boromir had been ridiculously easy to persuade; to bend to her will. She  
had taken his already strong emotions of jealousy and the need to protect his companions and twisted them for her own   
purposes.  
  
Her eyes fell on the strong willed elf that lay before her.  
  
It was a minor setback.   
  
At her call, two elves entered the room. They were both tall, dark and completely under her control. She did not need  
her magic to rule them. Instead of controling their minds she had learned their secrets, and used them to her  
advantage.  
  
"Take him to the darkroom."  
  
The two elves looked at each other and then at the prisoner. Both stepped forward to do her bidding. One unlocked  
the metal manacles, while the other caught the elf before he could hit the ground. Together they dragged him out of   
the room.  
  
Smiling in anticipation, Arwen followed.  
  
She walked into a room completely enshrouded in darkness so deep that it was almost palpable. It smelled of death  
and a feeling of distant pain hovered in the air.  
  
Arwen, not affected by the complete absence of light, walked forward. She could feel the presence of Legolas. He was once again awake.  
  
The beautiful daughter of Elrond reached for a leather rod and held it carefully in her pale hands. She ran her long fingers across the length of it.  
  
Without warning she flicked it forcefully through the air. It land directly on her victim's back, leaving a trail of angry  
wounds in its wake.  
  
Legolas cried out as the cruel whip descended.  
  
Again . . .  
  
Again . . .  
  
Again.  
  
  
  
  
Aragorn stalked through the royal halls. Sensing his frustration, servants scurried out of his way.  
Oblivious to their reaction Aragorn continued walking, his thoughts in shambles.  
  
'He' had left.  
  
Without saying farewell he had left. Not a word. Not even a note. Of course Aragorn did not have any claim over  
the beautiful elf's actions, but he had thought that they had been slowly growing closer.  
  
And then there was the kiss.  
  
In a forest glade they had shared a moment between them. A sweet kiss, and perhaps a hint of something more.  
  
Now all that was left was a painful ache and a sense of loss and loneliness.  
  
While his mind had been agonizing over what might have been, he had been walking steadily in one direction.   
  
Unknowingly his feet had led him to the quarters once occupied by Legolas.  
  
Aragorn had only been there once before, two weeks after their first meeting . . .   
  
* * * * * * * Flashback * * * * * * *  
  
"I won't be long, wait here."  
  
Aragorn watched as the blond elf left the room. After hours of archery practice Legolas had stopped off at his   
room to change out his soiled clothing.  
  
Alone in the elf's sitting room, Aragorn observed his surroundings.  
  
Unlike his own finely furnished quarters, Legolas's rooms were small and simply furnished. The sitting room he was  
currently occupying was not much more than a sectioned off space connected to the kitchen. It was sparcel  
furnished with a small, but intricately carved table and a couple of seats.  
  
As the rays of sun in the room shifted, Aragorn noticed a glint of light coming a nearby shelf. Glancing through the   
doorway to make sure that Legolas was still out of sight, the man stood up and headed towards the curious   
object. As he got closer, he noticed that it was a small crystaline figure, resting on soft padding. A delicately curled  
leaf, slightly tinted green.  
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
He whirled around at the sound of the sharp voice. Standing in the doorway was the golden haired, blue eyed, elf. He  
had changed his clothing and tied his sun kissed locks back from his face. Cerulean eyes regarded him warily.  
  
"I . . I was only . . " Aragorn was at loss for words.  
  
Advancing on the startled man, Legolas looked passed him and to the shelf he had been observing.  
  
The elf's eyes softened slightly.  
  
"It is the only thing that my parents left me. Nie gave it to me on my thirteenth birthday." Seeing the questioning look directed his way Legolas spoke,   
again, "Nie was the one who raised me. She's . ." As if sensing he had revealed too much Legolas stopped. He took a deep breathe before speaking with forced cheerfulness.  
"We should go. Lord Elrond requested our presence this evening.  
  
Together they exited the room.  
  
* * * * * * * End Flashback * * * * * * *   
  
Entering the room, Aragorn looked forlornly around. Everything was in place. The small table, chairs and high shelves containing books and a small crystal figure-   
  
Crystal figure?  
  
Frowning, Aragorn picked up the delicate object.   
  
In the small time that he had known Legolas, Aragorn had seen that to Legolas the past was very important. This last memento of the parents he'd lost so long ago was his most  
precious possession. He would have never left it behind.  
  
At least not willingly.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
Well that chapter is done with! Please review and tell me watcha think. I live off reviews!! Well why are ya still here? REVIEW!! 


End file.
